This invention relates to shipping containers and more particularly to a shipping container which is higher than it is wide and can be collapsed within itself for storage or transport.
Knockdown shipping containers which can be collapsed within themselves to reduce space for storage or return transport have been well known for some time. Examples of this are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,970 to Lutz which issued Sept. 25, 1973 and 3,809,278 to Csumrik which issued May 7, 1974. In situations where containers which have been emptied are regularly stored or "deadheaded" back to the shipper, it is important that they be reducible in size, but it is also important that they are easily collapsed and reassembled and that they are sturdy in the erect position. More recently, since containerized shipping has become very common, bulk or piggyback containers have come into widespread use. While there are different types of bulk containers, a common characteristic or requirement is that they be rectangular shaped and higher than they are wide. With this size restriction, it is apparent that the sides are larger than the floor and thus cannot be collapsed to a horizontal position in the normal manner without projecting beyond the edge of the floor. Thus, the "package" formed by the collapsed container is not as suitable for shipping, stacking or storage as desired.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to at least partially overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a shipping container with sides having upper and lower portions, the height of the upper portions being less than the width of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,227 to Kowall et al. which issued Oct. 28, 1980 does show a container with upper and lower side portions, but the upper portions are foldable outward to facilitate loading and the problem of collapsing a container with walls higher than its width is not dealt with.